1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for holding glasses on a user's head, and more particularly to an elastic head strap for utilization in conjunction with sunglasses.
2) Description of the Related Art
The newest innovation in eye wear are sunglasses designed of molded plastic lens which conform over, under and around the sides of an user's eyes providing a full one-hundred eighty degrees of vision without distorting or frame blockage. These all-around protection sunglasses are of great benefit to aviators who might be distracted by light entering from the sides of conventional aviator glasses. This innovated style of sunglasses is also beneficial to sports enthusiasts, from skiers to cyclists. Zurich International Corporation of Chico, Calif. manufacturers and markets such sunglasses. However, this new style of sunglasses still has rigid temples or sides which may be an irritant to the user, and which do not allow aviators to have a proper seal when using headsets along with the sunglasses. An improper headset seal would allow unwanted airplane noises and the like to be heard by the user. What is needed is a way to properly retain the sunglasses on a user's head and also allow for a proper headset seal.
The innovative minds of the eye wear industry have brought forth several inventions for retaining glasses on a user's head. Kahaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,531, discloses such an invention. Kahaney discloses a retainer strap for eyeglasses which attaches to the temples of eyeglasses and seeks to retain the eyeglasses about the user's head during active moment by the user. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,856, also discloses an invention for retaining eyeglasses. The Edward's invention, as with the Kahaney invention, discloses a retainer which is used with eyeglasses. However, Edward's invention encompasses the temples of the eyeglasses while retaining the eyeglasses on the user's head. Although, these and other inventions retain glasses on an user's head, they won't allow for a tight seal when used in conjunction with a headset.